cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Bob Thornton
Billy Bob Thornton (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (Cycle Sluts)'' (1989) [Tommy]: Shot in the stomach by Don Calfa in Don's mortuary, after Billy Bob and Jamie Rose discover a couple of zombies. After being locked in the freezer, Jamie holds Billy Bob's face up to the window to lure the zombie Whitney Reis into opening the door. (Thanks to L. and Lloyd Kaufman) *''One False Move'' (1992) [Ray Malcolm]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Bill Paxton. *''Blood In, Blood Out: Bound by Honor'' (1993) [Lightning]: Strangled by a gang member during a prison riot. (Thanks to L.) *''Trouble Bound'' (1993) [Coldface]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with police. (Thanks to L) *''On Deadly Ground'' (1994) [Homer Carlton]: Killed in an explosion (along with his partner) set by Steven Seagal (when he fires at a elevator containing a bomb, which knocks him on fire off a platform). (Thanks to L) *''Dead Man (1995)'' [Big George Drakoulious]: Throat slit by Gary Farmer. (Thanks to L.) *''The Winner'' (1996) [Jack]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Frank Whaley in the casino. (Thanks to L) *''A Gun, a Car, a Blonde'' (1997) [Syd/Monk]: Shot in the chest by Jim Metzler after Billy Bob shoots Andrea Thompson. (This occurs in the black & white story-within-the-story sequences; Billy Bob's other character in the "real world" sequences survives the movie.) *''A Simple Plan (1998)'' [Jacob Mitchell]: Shot in the back of the head by his brother (Bill Paxton), at Billy Bob's own request, to spare Billy Bob from having to shoot himself (thereby pinning it on Gary Cole). *''The Man Who Wasn't There (2001)'' [Edward 'Ed' Crane]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair (for Jon Polito's murder committed by James Gandolfini); the movie fades to white just as the switch is thrown. *''The Alamo (2004)'' [Davy Crockett]: Executed after the battle of the Alamo by being bayonetted by a squad of Mexican soldiers on Emilio Echevarria's order. (This is death scene was based on several Mexican accounts of the battle recount that a small group of Alamo defenders surrendered only to be executed, four of the accounts stated that Crockett was one of the men.) *''The Ice Harvest'' (2005) [Vic]: Drowned or frozen to death when he falls into an ice-cold lake with Mike Starr's body, on top of having been shot in the stomach by Mike. (Thanks to Eric) *''Eagle Eye (2008)'' [Agent Tom Morgan]: Sacrifices himself by crashing his SUV in order to destroy the computer-controlled plane or reaper drone that is chasing him and Shia LaBeouf. (Thanks to Neil, Matt, and Alvin) *''Faster (2010)'' [Detective Slade Humphries/Cop]: Shot in the throat by Dwayne Johnson (after being shot repeatedly in the back), who makes it look like contrived self-defense; his body is shown again afterwards as Carla Gugino investigates the scene. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''The Baytown Outlaws (2012)'' [Carlos]: Killed in an explosion when he opens a package sent to him by Eva Longoria; the scene cuts to a cartoon representation of the explosion after he opens the bomb. (Thanks to Tim) *''Into the Grizzly Maze (2015)'' [Douglass]: Attacked by a bear after Billy try to save Piper Perabo's life. TV Death *''Don't Look Back'' (1996 TV) [Marshall]: Shot repeatedly with a shotgun by Eric Stoltz after Billy Bob shoots John Corbett (he dies after accidentally scattering the remaining drug money over the beach). (Thanks to L.) *''Fargo: Morton's Fork (2014)'' [Lorne Malvo]: Shot to death by Colin Hanks who unloads an entire clip into Billy while he is sitting on his couch; his body is seen later on when Allison Tolman and Hanks investigate the crime scene. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Toni Lawrence (thus ex-son-in-law of Marc Lawrence). *Ex-Mr. Cynda Williams. *Ex-Mr. Angelina Jolie. Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by animal attack